


Stupid Eames

by Sionnach



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't keep his mind from wandering to a specific member of the team with a particular fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Eames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AE-LDWS](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com).

_Stupid, fucking Eames and his stupid, fucking oral fixation._

 _Stupid toothpicks that litter his trashcan after he's through wrapping his mouth around them and toying with them with his teeth as though he's thinking of something_ else _he could be toying with just like that._

 _Stupid,_ fucking _pen caps littering the desk in front of him when the toothpicks simply just do not cut it._

 _Fucking lollipops he pulls out to obscenely wrap his fucking mouth around and suck on - something that will actually give him something in return for all of the oral attention it receives._

 _Christ._

 _Stupid fucking Eames and his luscious fucking lips --_

"Arthur, you alright, mate? You're looking a little peaked."

 _Stupid fucking Eames and the way he says his fucking name; as though he wants to take it to bed with him and wrap his mouth around --_

 **SNAP!**

"Uh -- Arthur? That's the second pencil you've snapped, maybe you should --"

"I'm fine, Ariadne." It came out a little shorter than Arthur had intended but what did you expect when you supported a hard on underneath your desk in the middle of the workplace?

Fuck.

He _knew_ this would happen when Cobb went to go get the forger from Mombasa. How was he supposed to concentrate _now_?

"Perhaps you should use a pen instead, darling. Instead of snapping at our young architect, hm?" a low voice purred into his ear. A pen, with a bite on lid, was set next to the pitiful remains of his pencil. "It'll certainly hold up better than those pencils you adore when you watch me out of the corner of your eye."


End file.
